Cumpleaños
by Alecrin
Summary: Serie de viñetas escritas para los retos de cumpleaños en Potterfics: Dolores Umbridge, Poppy Pomfrey, Molly Weasley y Argus Filch.
1. Chapter 1 Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

_Dolores Umbidge quiere algo especial para su cumpleaños. Por desgracia para ella, a veces los deseos se cumplen._

* * *

Dolores Umbridge fue al Callejón Diagón con la idea de permitirse un capricho, al fin y al cabo, no todos los días estaba una de cumpleaños.

Podría comprarse un juego de fina porcelana para tomar el té, o una túnica nueva, o uno de esos platos decorados con gatitos para aumentar su colección…

En realidad no tenía muy claro lo que quería, así que se dedicó a deambular un rato por la calle buscando algo que le llamase la atención. En un momento dado entró en la tienda de Madam Malkin pero se le habían agotado las túnicas de color rosa y no vio ninguna otra que le gustase. Al final, y solo por no salir de la tienda sin comprarse nada, adquirió un lazo para el pelo que se colocó antes de salir de nuevo a la calle.

Podría considerarse que ya se había hecho un auto-regalo, pero lo cierto es que seguía profundamente insatisfecha. Aquello no era lo que buscaba. Quería otra cosa. Algo más… especial.

Cada vez más irritada siguió recorriendo la calle hasta llegar a la parte superior, rodeó Gringotts y se dirigió a la parte en la que el Callejón Diagón se unía con el Knockturn. Allí se colocaban a veces los vendedores ambulantes. Por supuesto "ambulantes" era un eufemismo que en realidad quería decir "ilegales". En seguida localizó a uno. Un mago de mediana edad que parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo que ofrecía era mercancía robada, porque a pesar de estar en verano iba vestido con un abrigo hecho jirones que de vez en cuando abría para mostrar la mercancía a los viandantes. Apestaba a tabaco y alcohol, y Dolores se moría de ganas de demostrarle a aquella escoria lo superior que una bruja de sangre pura y mano derecha del Ministro de Magia era a él en todos los sentidos.

Pensaba darle un escarmiento pero cambió de opinión al ver los objetos con los que trapicheaba. Parecían de muy buena calidad y a primera vista se encaprichó de un anillo de oro, grande y pesado. Una sonrisa golosa se extendió por su ancha cara, por fin había encontrado el regalo que estaba buscando y en un alarde de generosidad dejó que el andrajoso se marchara con una advertencia y sin el anillo. Podía darse por satisfecho. De no llevar nada que le gustase lo más probable es que ese desecho mágico hubiese terminado en Azkaban.

Deslizó el anillo en uno de sus regordetes dedos y observó cómo le quedaba. Seguía regodeándose en lo magnífico que era ocupar un alto cargo en el Ministerio cuando apareció un viejo conocido.

— ¿Dolores? —preguntó el recién llegado alzando una ceja. Ella tuvo que levantar mucho la vista para mirar a la cara a su interlocutor— ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

— ¿Acaso no puede tomarse la Subsecretaría del Ministro de Magia un merecido descanso? Especialmente hoy, que es mi cumpleaños…

—Oh —fue la lacónica respuesta del hombre.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú por aquí, Runcorn?

—Vengo a investigar una nueva denuncia contra Borgin y Burkes. Tiempo perdido, en mi opinión. Puede que venda algunos objetos… —se detuvo unos instantes en busca de la palabra exacta— peculiares… pero de ahí a considerarlos tenebrosos o de magia oscura hay un trecho —Dolores asintió para mostrar su acuerdo— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Por los viejos tiempos.

Antes de ser nombrada Subsecretaría de Cornelius Fudge, Dolores había desempeñado el cargo de Jefa de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia durante doce años, la mayor parte de los cuales Albert Runcorn había estado a su servicio, por lo que se conocían bastante bien.

Era un hombre seco, incluso podría decirse que rudo, y Dolores no lo consideraba precisamente un "amigo", pero debía reconocer que como subordinado era obediente y eficaz, y que ambos compartían una visión muy parecida de lo que era el "uso indebido de la magia", lo que había logrado que al menos en el terreno laboral sintieran una especie de afinidad. En el pasado habían llevado a cabo miles de inspecciones como aquellas y ambos siempre se habían sentido cómodos trabajando juntos, así que Dolores accedió a acompañarle.

Echaron a andar en la misma dirección. Hacían una extraña pareja. Él alto y fornido, vestido de oscuro y con el rostro cubierto por una densa barba negra. A su lado ella, bajita y rechoncha, cubierta de rosa de la cabeza a los pies.

—He oído que tal vez estrenes cargo muy pronto— dejó caer Runcorn mientras se internaba en el Callejón Knockturn.

—No hagas caso de todos los rumores que escuchas en el Ministerio —replicó Dolores con una falsa modestia.

No estaba muy segura de querer hablar de aquello. Dumbledore se la había jugado en el juicio contra Potter y estaba tan ansiosa por tomarse la revancha que prácticamente había tenido que huir del Ministerio porque no soportaba la tensión.

—Pero faltan pocos días para que comience el curso y el viejo aun no tiene a nadie que quiera ser su profesor ¿verdad?

—Cierto —admitió Dolores—. El plazo expira hoy.

—Y el Ministro no querrá dejar pasar la oportunidad de introducir en Hogwarts a alguien afín.

—Oficialmente Dumbledore todavía no ha admitido su derrota, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Suspendieron la conversación al llegar a Borgin y Burkes y Runcorn emprendió una inspección completamente rutinaria.

—Encuentro que todos los objetos que hay aquí son completamente normales —afirmó pasados unos minutos, mirando a su alrededor sin observar nada en particular.

—Comparto tu opinión— concordó Dolores que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano—. Es absurdo pensar que aquí se venden objetos tenebrosos. Mira esa pluma, por ejemplo, es completamente normal ¿Puedo? —preguntó a Borgin mientras dejaba en el aire una mano cautelosa, lo que indicaba que en realidad no estaba tan segura como pretendía aparentar de que la pluma estuviera totalmente libre de alguna clase de peligrosa maldición.

—Desde luego —contestó el viejo—. Esa pluma no le causará ningún daño… siempre y cuando no la use para escribir.

Umbridge le dirigió una mirada interrogativa y Borgin les explicó el funcionamiento de aquella pluma que no necesitaba de tinta alguna, pues escribía con sangre que tomaba directamente de la mano de quien la empuñaba.

—Un objeto curioso, sin duda, pero en modo alguno tenebroso —sugirió el viejo terminando su explicación.

—Te sería muy útil en ese puesto del hablábamos— afirmó Runcorn.

Se sintió tentada de comprarla ya mismo, al fin y al cabo no había gastado prácticamente nada en su regalo. Pero Dumbledore aun disponía de algunas horas para encontrar a un profesor, y aunque no lo hiciera, Cornelius todavía no le había ofrecido el puesto.

Mejor sería no anticiparse.

— ¿Podría guardármela durante unos días? —preguntó a Borgin. El viejo asintió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Nada más llegar al Ministerio un memorándum cruzó volando el atrio y aterrizó directamente en su mano. Dolores desenrolló el pergamino y sintió que se hinchaba de felicidad. Potter era un crío mentiroso e insolente, y ahora lo tenía en sus manos. Quizá la artimaña de los dementores no hubiera salido como ella esperaba, pero ni Albus Dumbledore podía negar a un profesor la oportunidad de castigar a su alumno. Era tanta su satisfacción que parecía un enorme sapo a punto de explotar. Levantó la vista y digirió a Runcorn una sonrisa aviesa.

—Dumbledore se ha rendido. Soy la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras— anunció.

Durante un segundo en el rostro de Runcorn relampagueó el blanco de sus dientes en medio de la oscura barba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dolores —dijo antes de perderse camino de la zona de ascensores.

* * *

_N.A.: No hay mucha información canon sobre Albert Runcorn (el empleado cuya identidad suplantó Harry durante su incursión al Ministerio en RM), aparte de su descripción física y que colaboraba directamente con Dolores Umbridge en su persecución a los sangre sucia. De hecho ni siquiera encontré su nombre en el listado de personajes de la página, y sin embargo me pareció el contrapunto adecuado para acompañar a Dolores en este relato. _

_Tras hacerse con el control del Ministerio, Voldemort colocó allí a su gente; pero no todos venían de fuera, la mayor parte de ellos (como la propia Dolores) eran antiguos empleados que fueron premiados por su afinidad con el nuevo régimen. Nada en los libros indica que Runcorn hubiese trabajado antes de eso con Dolores, pero tampoco me parece descabellado pensar que ella hubiera elegido como colaborador a un antiguo subordinado a quien conocía y del que sabía bien que tenía una visión de las cosas en consonancia con la suya._

_¿Merezco un comentario?  
_


	2. Chapter 2 No más calcetines de lana

**NO MÁS CALCETINES DE LANA**

_Año tras año, Albus siempre le regala lo mismo, y no es que Poppy no se lo agradezca pero llega un momento en que, a pesar que el invierno se acerca, lo que verdad desea es otra cosa._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore era considerado el mejor mago de su generación y uno de los más brillantes de toda la historia. Orden de Merlín de primera clase, especialista en alquimia, transformaciones y legeremancia, Jefe supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y descubridor de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón; haber sido nombrado el más joven representante británico del Wizengamot y conseguir vencer al mago oscuro que aterrorizaba a media europa eran solo algunos de sus muchos logros.

Pero como todo genio, Albus también tenía su punto débil.

Y es que los hechizos de sanación nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Jamás tuvo pericia alguna en dominar los sistemas curativos y tampoco era de los que corrían en busca de ayuda a la primera complicación, de modo que cuando su hermano Aberforth le rompió la nariz en el transcurso de una pelea y no supo cómo arreglarlo prefirió dejar que el hueso soldase solo, motivo por el cual el tabique nasal le quedó desviado de por vida.

Muchos años más tarde su enfrentamiento con Gellert Grindewald se saldó con una victoria y una horrible herida en el muslo izquierdo, que Albus se negó a tratar con la esperanza de que, al igual que la nariz, se acabase curando sola.

Pasaron los días, la herida en lugar de mejorar, empeoró; y cuando fue evidente que estaba infectada, no le quedó más remedio que acudir a San Mungo; donde le obsequiaron con un buen rapapolvo y tres clases de ungüentos diferentes.

Después de la cura de emergencia le dieron el alta médica y prometieron enviarle a su casa a una enfermera para cambiarle el vendaje a diario.

La enfermera resultó ser una joven muy profesional, cuyas visitas transcurrían siempre más o menos de la misma forma. Ella le retiraba el vendaje, le aplicaba las pócimas y colocaba gasas nuevas, lamentando todo el rato que fuese un viejo tan irritante y testarudo. No dejaba de reprocharle que con una visita temprana al hospital habrían podido cerrarle la herida sin dejar marcas, mientras que ahora se vería obligado a convivir para siempre con un fea cicatriz. Por su parte Albus soltaba una risita y le decía que la cicatriz le resultaría muy útil, pues reproducía con total exactitud el mapa del metro de Londres; afirmación ante la cual Poppy rodaba los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, imaginando a Albus remangándose la túnica en medio del Londres muggle para mirarse la cicatriz.

Tras hacerle la cura, Albus la invitaba a un té, y los dos se tomaban un agradable rato de descanso charlando sobre lo divino y lo humano. O quizás sería más correcto decir sobre lo mágico y lo muggle.

Para cuando terminó el período de convalecencia, Albus y Pomfrey se consideraban buenos amigos. Desde entonces intercambiaban felicitaciones de navidad, quedaban de vez en cuando para compartir una taza de té acompañada de esas pastas con mermelada de frambuesa, y cada año, sin falta, Poppy recibía en su cumpleaños un par de gruesos calcetines de lana como regalo.

Más o menos unos diez años después de su primer encuentro, Albus fue nombrado director de Hogwards, y cuando al poco tiempo quedó libre el puesto de enfermera, ella presentó su candidatura.

Al enterarse, Albus juntó las yemas de los dedos, la miró de arriba abajo durante un largo momento y luego contestó:

—Lo siento, Poppy. Sé que eres una enfermera excelente, pero no puedo darte el puesto. Todavía no.

Ella podría haber preguntado por qué, o cuándo sería el momento apropiado, pero no era el tipo de persona que hace preguntas. Así que en lugar de eso regresó a su trabajo en San Mungo y Albus contrató a una enfermera recién llegada de Europa del Este. Una mujer de constitución fuerte que tenía bigote, brazos gruesos como troncos y aspecto de haber estado hormonándose desde la pubertad.

Tres años más tarde quiso regresar a su país de origen y Poppy decidió optar de nuevo puesto, obteniendo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior.

En su lugar Albus contrató a una vieja enfermera, tan mayor que a veces le temblaban las manos y le costaba leer lo que decían las etiquetas de los frascos de pociones. No tardó demasiado en pedir la jubilación, entonces Pomfrey volvió a intentarlo y Albus le negó el puesto por tercera vez.

En esa ocasión contrató a una mujer de mediana edad, alta y desgarbada. Durante años desempeñó bien su trabajo, hasta que sin motivo aparente empezó a pedir días libres para ir a Hogsmeade cada vez con más frecuencia. Poco después se fugó con el jefe de la estación de tren, un hombre casado, dejando una nota en la que decía que aquella era su última oportunidad de conocer el amor y que no podía desperdiciarla.

En cuanto la noticia llegó a oídos de Poopy se presentó en el despacho de Albus.

— ¡Poppy! ¡Qué coincidencia! Precisamente estaba pensando en ti —la saludó Albus mientras le tendía un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Alto ahí, Albus! —ordenó la enfermera con la mano en alto para advertirle que no se acercase—. Nada de calcetines. Ni se te ocurra regalarme calcetines cuando sabes muy bien que no hay quien atienda la enfermería del castillo. Si de verdad quieres hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños permíteme formar parte de este colegio. Hace años que lo deseo y sabes que estoy capacitada para hacer el trabajo.

Albus volvió a sentarse en su silla de director y al igual que había hecho en el pasado dirigió a su amiga una larga y escrutadora mirada.

—Está bien— aceptó—. El puesto es tuyo. Pero llévate igualmente los calcetines —dijo tendiéndole el paquete—. Ya sabes, se acerca el invierno y nunca se tienen suficientes calcetines de lana.

—Gracias —contestó Poppy tomando los calcetines.

—Y no te olvides de venir esta tarde a tomar el té. ¡A la hora de siempre! —dijo Albus antes de verla salir radiante por la puerta.

Albus dio mentalmente gracias a Merlín por la discrección de la bruja, ya que si hubiera querido saber porqué aceptaba contratarla ahora, y no antes, no habría sencillo darle una respuesta.

Y es que en realidad no había un modo delicado de explicar que la verdadera razón tenía mucho que ver con su aspecto físico. Porque Albus conocía a sus estudiantes, él tambien habia sido joven, y aunque la mujer no encajaba en el perfil de sus gustos, no podía decir lo mismo de los jovencitos que poblaban el castillo. No. Era preferible esperar a que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo y los cumpleaños fuesen pasando uno tras otro hasta que la diferencia de edad marcara una barrera, invisible pero sólida, entre los estudiantes y la enfermera, que correr el riesgo que ella fuera la causa de curiosos accidentes y visitas constantes a la enfermería.

Menos mal que Poppy era perseverante y no dejó de intentarlo.

Y por suerte también era la clase de persona que no hacía preguntas, porque de serlo Albus no hubiera podido contestar sin sonrojarse aun más que en aquella ocasión cuando, muchos años más tarde, ella alabó sus orejeras nuevas.


	3. Chapter 3 Un día cualquiera

_Si alguien piensa que sacar adelante a una familia de siete hijos no es un trabajo duro, se equivoca. Molly Weasley se encarga de tantas tareas que está más ocupada que el Ministro de magia. Aunque a la larga tiene su recompensa._

**Un día cualquiera**

Para Molly Weasley todos los días comenzaban prácticamente igual, y aquel no fue la excepción.

Una de las primeras cosas que hacía al levantarse era echar un vistazo al objeto que más apreciaba de todos cuantos había en la Madriguera, un reloj cuyas manecillas no señalaban las horas cronológicas, sino las de sus desvelos o tranquilidad; porque dependiendo del lugar en el que estuvieran situadas ella podía saber si tenía motivos de preocupación o no.

Aquel día todo estaba como debía. Las manecillas de Bill y Charlie marcaban "En el trabajo", las de Arthur y Percy "Viajando" y las de sus demás hijos "En el colegio".  
Una vez comprobado, pudo comenzar con su habitual rutina mañanera: recoger la cocina, dar de comer a las gallinas, cambiar las sábanas, hacer la colada, tender la ropa…

Cuando hubo terminado se preparó para ir al Callejón Diagón.

En su última carta George mencionaba algo sobre un fuego accidental. Molly conocía desde hace años el verdadero significado que la palabra "accidental" podía adquirir usada por los gemelos, de modo que por mucho que gritase y les castigara, en el fondo se sentía satisfecha si, como en este caso, las consecuencias más graves se reducían a un par de cejas calcinadas por parte de Fred y una túnica inservible para su gemelo.

No es que George le hubiera pedido una túnica nueva… pero ella tenía muy claro que ninguno de sus hijos andaba precisamente sobrado de ropa. Lo malo es que estaban a final de mes y comprarle la túnica a George supondría, una vez más, hacer malabarismos con el presupuesto familiar.

Por suerte había ahorrado unos sickles con la idea de comprarse el último disco de Celestina Warbeck. Si renunciaba al disco y se olvidaba de aquellas deliciosas pastas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban para acompañar el té, casi tendría suficiente para comprar la túnica. Realmente le hacía mucha ilusión tener ese disco, pero como no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, intentó consolarse pensando que George dejaría pronto el colegio y con un poco de suerte la túnica todavía podría estar en buen estado cuando Ron la heredase.

Y ya que estaba en el callejón Diagón se pasaría también por Slug & Jigger. A principios de mes siempre apartaba algo de su presupuesto mensual para la botica, porque Charlie solía decir que allí fabricaban el mejor ungüento para quemaduras que hubiera probado jamás y a Bill nunca le venía mal algo de loción para protegerse del fuerte sol de Egipto. Ya puestos, también podría comprar un crecepelo suave para las cejas de Fred.

Por la tarde fue a visitar a la tía Muriel.

No disfrutaba especialmente de su compañía pero la pobre tía Muriel estaba mayor y bastante achacosa, y a Molly no le gustaba que pasase mucho tiempo sola, a pesar de que a veces la anciana parecía hacer todo lo posible para que los demás se alejaran de ella.

A la vuelta recogió y planchó la ropa seca, y después cocinó una sopa de calabaza y  
pastel de ruibarbo para la cena.

Mientras el pastel se cocía preparó un paquete que envió inmediatamente a Hogwarts, para que sus hijos lo recibiesen a la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno. Aparte de la túnica de George metió un par de calcetines que había tejido para Ron con el escudo de los Chudley Canon —y solo Merlín sabía lo complicado que era tejer ese escudo— y una carta para Ginny.

Escribía con frecuencia a todos sus hijos, pero Bill y Charlie ya eran adultos, los gemelos se tenían el uno al otro, y sabía que Ron siempre podría contar con el incondicional apoyo de Harry y Hermione, así que con quien mantenía una correspondencia más fluida era con Ginny.

Quizá porque era una chica, o porque era la más pequeña, o porque Molly no conseguía olvidar lo sola que se había sentido en su primer año fuera de casa y todo lo que aquello supuso.

Aquel era uno de los aspectos de la maternidad con los que más le costaba lidiar. Admitir que siempre habría aspectos en la vida de sus hijos a los que ella, por mucho que lo intentase, no podría llegar. Sufrirían decepciones, habría heridas que tendrían que curar sin su ayuda, se enfrentarían a peligros de los cuales no les podría proteger… Hacerse a la idea era muy duro, por eso intentaba protegerlos tanto como le era posible en aquellas áreas que sí podía controlar.

Cuando Arthur llegó del trabajo toda la cocina estaba ya impregnada por el olor del pastel que seguía en el horno.

— ¿Todavía no estás lista? —preguntó nada más cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Lista para qué?

— ¡Oh, cielos! No quise despertarte esta mañana pero supuse que te darías cuenta a lo largo del día.

— ¿De qué debería darme cuenta?

— ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

— ¿Viernes? —preguntó una dubitativa Molly.

— Me refiero a día del mes, querida. Tenemos algo que celebrar…—replicó Arthur

con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? —exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, haciendo que la sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchara— ¡Halloween! Y no he vaciado las calabazas, y tampoco tengo suficientes velas, ni caramelos…

Arthur negó despacio con la cabeza, como si estuviera ante un caso perdido.

— Halloween es mañana. Me refería a lo que tenemos que celebrar hoy. Feliz cumpleaños "Mollywobbles"—susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba—. Siempre salimos a cenar fuera en tu cumpleaños, no esperaba que lo hubieses olvidado.

Molly se dejó besar con la esperanza de que el cariño de Arthur la ayudara a sentirse menos estúpida. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar su cumpleaños? Ella, que recordaba los cumpleaños de sus siete hijos, el de Arthur, el de Harry, el de Hermione, el de tía Muriel, el de la tía abuela Tessi y hasta el de aquel lejano primo contable y su insufrible hija Mafalda…

— Pero ya he preparado la cena —dijo cuando se separaron. —Sopa de calabaza y pastel de ruibarbo.

— Así que ese era el olor tan delicioso que he notado al entrar —replicó Arthur olisqueando el aire—. No importa, nos lo comeremos mañana. Hoy quiero salir por ahí contigo. Los dos solos.

— Arthur, de verdad, no sé si podremos permitírnoslo. Hoy he tenido que comprarle a George una túnica nueva y…

— No seas tonta. Me han hablado de un sitio nuevo, dicen que es estupendo y tengo muchas ganas de llevarte. Hace tiempo que planeo esta salida y para ahorrar un poco este mes no he comprado ni un solo enchufe —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Y Molly le contestó con otra, aunque no estaba muy segura de si Arthur hablaba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo ¿Cuánto podían costar esos cachivaches muggles que él llamaba "enjufles"? ¿Lo suficiente para pagar una cena en ese restaurante nuevo?

Y todavía quedaba otra preocupación. No olvidaba que ella y Arthur ya no vivían solos. En los últimos meses había estado que no cabía en sí de gozo por tener a Percy otra vez en casa, era maravilloso que hubiese entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio, sobre todo después de que sus dos hermanos mayores se hubieran marchado tan lejos nada más terminar los estudidos.

— ¿Y Percy?

— ¡Qué despistado soy! Casi lo olvido. Unos compañeros del Ministerio lo invitaron a tomar algo, dijo que no volvería tarde pero me pidió que te felicitara, que te diera un beso de su parte —depositó un beso rápido en su mejilla— y que te diera esto. Es de parte de los chicos, de todos —aclaró sacando un paquete del bolsillo de su túnica.

Tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Al retirar el papel descubrió el último disco de Celestina Warbeck.

En ese momento tres aves golpearon la ventana. Se le enterneció el corazón al reconocer lechuza que Charlie se había comprado en Rumanía, a Hedwig y a un ibis egipcio.

Todos traían felicitaciones y Molly se sintió afortunada. Obviamente aquel no fue para ella un día cualquiera.

* * *

_Según JK, el cumpleaños de Molly es el 30 de Octubre, víspera de Halloween, de ahí la confusión sobre lo que debían celebrar._


	4. Chapter 4 La reveladora i de Penélope

**LA REVELADORA "i" DE PENÉLOPE**

Ginny se dirigía sin ganas hacia el despacho de Filch. Cuanto antes llegase, antes comenzaría su castigo diario, y pasarse toda la tarde limpiando pintadas en compañía del conserje no era algo que precisamente encajase en el concepto que ella tenía de pasar un buen rato.

De todas formas no es que pudiera quejarse. Cuando Alecto Carrow la sorprendió huyendo del lugar del crimen y la arrastró tirándole del pelo hasta el despacho de Snape, mentalmente se preparó para lo peor. Se imaginó que daría permiso a Filch para colgarla de los pulgares y azotarla, o que permitiría que los Carrow la frieran a _Crucius_en una de esas horribles sesiones ejemplarizantes de tortura que de vez en cuanto ponían en práctica con la intención de desanimar a todo aquel que tuviera en mente oponerse a ellos. Sesiones que, por cierto, tenían escaso éxito. Cuanto más duros y crueles eran los Carrow, más crecía el número de alumnos dispuestos a colaborar en las labores de resistencia.

Quizá ese fue el motivo por el que Snape decidió enviarla con un cubo de agua y un cepillo de raíz a frotar las paredes de piedra hasta hacer desaparecer las pintadas. Era un trabajo duro, las manos dolían y se agrietaban, y todas las noches tenía que sumergirlas en jugo de murtlap para aliviar el dolor, pero las pintadas a favor de Harry y el ejército de Dumbledore ayudaban a mantener el ánimo alto entre los alumnos y solo por eso ya merecía la pena, aunque el castigo de Ginny fuese la versión escolar de lo que se conoce como "cadena perpetua".

A ella solo la habían sorprendido una vez, pero como todo el mundo la imaginaba detrás de cada altercado que se producía en el colegio, los Carrow la enviaban a limpiar cada vez que aparecía una pintada, cosa que sucedía prácticamente a diario.

Se había convertido en una moderna versión de Penélope. Y mientras esperaba con paciencia el regreso de su particular Ulises, las pintadas servían para minar la confianza de sus adversarios. Cada día pasaba horas borrándolas, solo para volver a hacerlas durante la noche.

Suspiró al llegar al despacho de Filch. Al principio de su castigo el conserje no dejaba de incordiarla soltando toda clase de improperios, quejas y reclamaciones sin parar —y eso que no era él quien se dejaba las uñas y la piel frotando— pero a medida que pasaban los días estaba de un humor cada vez más sombrío y últimamente habia añadido a las replicas, gruñidos y resolplidos.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando oyó voces y se detuvo con el puño en el aire. El conserje no estaba solo y aunque Ginny no era una fisgona no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de escuchar. Tal y como estaban las cosas, quién sabe si aquella era su oportunidad de hacerse con alguna información que podría resultarles útil.

—Gracias —oyó que decía el conserje— aunque no es que haya mucho de celebrar últimamente.

—Lo sé. Tampoco a mí me gusta esta situación, pero verá como las cosas mejoran.

— ¿De verdad lo cree? Porque yo me inclino a pensar que cada vez irán a peor. Ya ha visto cómo me miran. No les gusta lo que soy y me desprecian por ello. No de la forma en que lo hacen los alumnos… por insoportables y molestos que sean esos mocosos, bueno, ya sabe… a veces pueden llegar a ser odiosos, pero no como los Carrow. Esta gente es maligna... perversa. A veces me pregunto cuánto tardarán en deshacerse de mí.

—No diga eso, Argus —replicó espantada una voz que Ginny reconoció como la de la señora Pince.

—Sabe que es verdad. Están obsesionados con la "pureza", en cuanto terminen con los hijos de muggles los squibs seremos los siguientes. Y solo Merlín sabe con quién la tomarán después.

Tras la puerta, Ginny hizo una mueca ¿Argus Filch preocupado por alguien que no fuese él mismo o su gata? Eso no había quien se lo creyera...

—No debemos perder la esperanza —en este punto la señora Pince bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Ya ha leído lo que dicen las pintadas, que ese chico, Potter, volverá para enfrentarse a él.

—Cuentos para críos —rezongó Filch y Ginny apretó los puños, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas—. Pero aunque fuera cierto y tuviera intención de volver, no veo qué podría hacer él, no es más que un muchacho.

—Dumbledore confiaba en él y además ahora mismo es un símbolo de esperanza, puede que el único que nos quede. En toda Inglaterra hay gente aguardando una señal, cuando llegue el momento miles de magos y brujas cogerán sus varitas y saldrán a luchar.

—Y morirán —rezongó Filch malhumorado— igual que morirá Potter si se le ocurre asomar la cabeza. Quién sabe dónde estará a estas alturas, si fuera un chico listo hace tiempo que habría abandonado el país.

—Pero usted no lo cree ¿verdad? No cree que él se haya marchado…

Se hizo un silencio y Ginny contuvo la respiración. Estaba claro que no conseguiría ninguna información acerca de Snape o los Carrow, pero estaban hablando de Harry y simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar.

—No —terminó por admitir Filch después de lo que parecieron minutos—. Ese chico es un demonio, igual que lo fue su padre y que lo serán también sus hijos, si es que vive lo suficiente para tenerlos. No es de la clase de personas que se rinden, esté donde esté seguirá luchando, y cuando llegue el momento volverá.

Ginny se sorprendió al descubrir esa esperanza en el apático conserje. Después de todo, ese mismo tipo habia sido el que por voluntad propia se habia unido a la cruzada contra el ED; el que tal parecía tenerle ojeriza a Harry; el que, sin mayor razón, obedecía cada una de las ordenes de los Carrows.

—Brindemos por eso, Argus —propuso la señora Pince— ya que no quiere hacerlo por su cumpleaños. Brindemos por el regreso de Potter y porque el mundo vuelva a ser como antes —Ginny escuchó el amortiguado sonido del chocar del vidrio—. El año que viene nos tomaremos algo en Las Tres Escobas para celebrar su cumpleaños y todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo.

—O en Cabeza de Puerco— replicó Filch, aunque luego debió arrepentirse porque su voz parecía avergonzada—. Disculpe señora Pince, ya sé que ese no es lugar para llevar a una dama, lo dije sin pensar… supongo que por lo mucho que deseo tomar una copita del orujo que destila el viejo Abe. Un traguito antes de dormir y las noches frías desaparecen. No sé cómo lo hace, pero le aseguro que nunca he probado otro igual, es como si a uno se le calentara el alma, además del cuerpo. Siempre guardaba una botella en mi habitación, pero ahora no podemos salir del castillo ni para ir a Hogsmeade…

Ginny pensó que el conserje había sido afortunado al estar en el colegio bajo el dominio de los Carrows y no tener un poco de su bebida favorita era un precio justo que pagar. No como algunos hijos de muggles que habian sido asesinados, cazados simplemente por ser quien eran.

Mientras limpiaba las paredes borrando sus obras maestras, Ginny reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido y sobre la personalidad del hombre que vigilaba como un buitre todos sus movimientos. No se sintió mal cuando, sin educación, entró al despacho interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos, tampoco cuando, tras escuchar la cháchara incansable del conserje en contra de los críos maleducados y reboltosos, le contestó que al menos alguien no bajaba la cabeza ni lamía los zapatos de asesinos. Y mucho menos se sintio mal cuando, terminada su labor, zambuyó el cepillo en la cubeta y se alejó sin siquiera desearle buenas noches.

Después de todo, Argus Filch no era un ejemplo de bondad. No era como la profesora McGonagall o la profesora Sprout, que defendían siempre que podían a sus estudiantes y sobre las cuales los mortífagos mantenían una continua vigilancia. Filch disfrutaba con libertad de su trabajo, parecía ser igual de cruel que los Carrows.

Parecía...

Pero despues de todo... ¿No había dicho que esperaba que Harry regresara? ¿No había incluso brindado por ello, a pesar de que poco antes había rehusado hacerlo para festejar su cumpleaños?

Esa noche Argus Filch regresó tarde de hacer sus tareas, solamente su gata le recibió en su habitación. Cuando el conserje se disponía a terminar lo que a su parecer, había sido un dia normal, se llevó una grata sorpresa.

En su mesita de noche, descansaba una botella de aguardiente casero de Abeforth. Pero lo mas extraño no fue saber que alguien había entrado en su habitación, mucho menos la enigmatica nota anónima que descansaba sobre la botella en donde solamente se veía un escueto "_Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Filch_".

Lo que mas le intrigó al conserje fue la familiar caligrafía con la que estaba escrito.

Porque pasarían muchas lunas antes que pudiera olvidar el estilo de esa_ i _pintarrajeada en cada muro del colegio.


End file.
